1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flexible decoration lamp tube, in more detailed description, to a flexible decoration lamp tube which can be bent into various shapes as desired, for example, which can wind round frame, tree, display shelf, banister and wall etc. for decoration.
2. Description of Prior-Art
Traditionally, lamp string is formed by a plurality of small bulbs or luminescent diodes connected by wires, which can wind round ramate of a tree, or products on exhibition, banister, wall, iron window etc., so as to enhance aesthetic effect.
However, there are few colors for the above lamp string, the color for the most of them is that of the bulbs itself, which is regarded as monotone. Besides, the bulbs are provided separately and discontinuously along the electrical wires, therefore, there is still rooms for the improvement on its fineness. Furthermore, the connection part of the bulbs and the wires, such as socket, in the above lamp string is easily to contact with moisture or liquid that will result in danger of short circuit or electric shock. Therefore, there is also rooms for the improvement on durability and safety.